Relax
by rockofmarduk
Summary: Morgan just wants to relax and enjoy his book. O'Brian has other ideas. A short Morgan Lansdale x Clive O'Brian piece.


**Relax **

By rockofmarduk

**"When we read that the smile so desired was kissed by so great a lover, this man, who will never be parted from me, kissed my mouth, all trembling. A Galeotto was that book and the man who wrote it, that day we read no more."**

Morgan Lansdale flipped to the next page of the book and continued reading. Even though he had read Dante's Inferno a million times it was still his favorite book and on days when he had the day off and had nothing to do and nowhere to go he just wanted to relax on his couch and enjoy his favorite book.

And nothing and no one was going to interfer with that.

It was then that Morgan felt something shift against his chest. He smiled almost forgetting that he wasn't alone.

Clive R. O'Brian snuggled closer against Morgan's chest as watched the other man read his book. Like Morgan, O'Brian had read Dante's Inferno a million times too and knew every inch of it by heart. But unlike Morgan, O'Brian wanted to do more than just lay around all day. As leaders of their own organizations they rarley had time to themselves and much less together, so when O'Brian found out that Morgan had the same time off that he did he couldn't have been more happier. Finally he had lots of time to be with his lover, a whole week together and already he was getting bored.

"Is this all your planning on doing today?" O'Brian asked as he rested his chin on Morgan's chest. "Just sit around and read the same book you've read over and over again?"

Morgan chuckled. "Bored with me already are you. I told you on the phone before you got here that I just wanted to relax and read my book today. And anyway I thought you liked Dante's Inferno?"

"I do like the book but come-on Morgan we never get the chance to spend this much time together. We should be doing something more. I'm not getting any younger you know?"

Morgan chuckled again as he ran his free hand through O'Brian's hair. "I understand your frustration but this is all I really feel like doing today. Tomorrow I'll make it up to you, I promise."

But O'Brain wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I can think of something better to do than read right now." O'Brian replyed in a low voice as he stroked Morgan's chest trying to get his message across.

Morgan sighed as he registered the tone in O'Brian's voice in what he was implying. "I'm not in the mood right now Clive."

A smile crossed O'Brian's face as if a challenge had been laid out before him. "Not now, but lets see if I can get you in the mood."

"O'Brian." Morgan said softly his eyes widening in wonder as O'Brian started to unbutton his shirt.

"Your so tense Morgan. Not relaxed at all." O'Brian started kissing the exposed flesh of Morgan's chest and started to work his way up. "I can fix that."

"O'Brian, ohhh." Morgan said a little louder with the added bonus of a moan afterwords. He had to tighten his grip on his book to stop it from falling from his hand.

O'Brian smiled at the sound of the moan. "Ah so my plan is working. Your starting to relax a little", he said as he let his lips trail down Morgan's throat, "but I think we can do better than that now don't we?"

"O...O'Brian." Morgan said through gritted teeth as O'Brian kissed and nipped at his throat as his hands roamed about Morgan's chest and back.

"See, I'm much more relaxing and interesting than any book Morgan. Unlike the book were the chapters remain the same", O'Brian's face was just inches from Morgan's as he spoke, "I change and create new chapters for us to explore."

Morgan could feel the bulge in his pants growing as O'Brian leaned in and kissed Morgan on the lips slowly and explored his mouth like it was an undiscovered country. Morgan had never been kissed by Clive like this and he wondered where exactly he had learned that. In fact where had he learned to do any of this? Usually it was Morgan doing the seducing not the other way around. O'Brian must have learned a few more tricks that Morgan hadn't discovered yet.

Pulling away O'Brian looked Morgan dead in the eye and asked, "So, are you ready to explore me like you do your books Morgan or am I going to have to explore myself?" He grinned mischievously at Morgan who was left gapping at him.

That question plus the final kiss was what did it as Morgan finally relented and droped the book he had been reading on the floor and returned O'Brian's kiss with earnest.

He never did get to finish his book.

FIN


End file.
